Lebih Indah Dari Aphrodite
by sewrawr
Summary: Memang tidak selamanya hanya Aphrodite atau anak-anaknya yang dapat menarik perhatian Ares juga anak-anaknya.


**_MENURUT _**Samatoki, ada satu orang di antara anak-anak Apollo yang terlihat bersinar lebih terang dari yang lain. Memang sih anak-anak Apollo merupakan orang-orang yang selalu ceria sehingga ketika orang lain melihat mereka rasanya akan seperti _terang __benderang _dan _silau_. Tapi, sekali lagi ditekankan, **menurut Samatoki**, ada satu orang di antara anak-anak Apollo yang terlihat bersinar lebih terang dari yang lain _di matanya_. Mari kita tekankan sekali lagi, **hanya di mata Samatoki**.

Anak itu pandai dalam pengobatan dan kedua adiknya pandai dalam memanah. Dia dan kedua adiknya dengan mata yang berbeda warna _—menurut Samatoki itu unik— _memasuki perkemahan sekitar satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Membutuhkan waktu sekitar tiga bulan sampai Samatoki sadar akan kehadiran tiga orang tersebut. Disitulah Samatoki akhirnya sadar akan _terang_nya si anak Apollo.

Sebut Samatoki pengecut _—walau itu akan melukai harga dirinya sebagai anak Ares__— _tapi ia tidak pernah berani menyapa anak itu terlebih dahulu. Mereka hanya bertegur sapa ketika Samatoki lagi-lagi terluka _—oh tolong jangan tanyakan aku apakah Samatoki sengaja melukai dirinya atau itu memang kesalahan dari pekemah lain ketika mereka berlatih— _dan harus terbaring di salah satu kasur ruang kesehatan menunggu gilirannya diperiksa.

Sejauh yang Samatoki ingat, nama anak itu adalah Ichiro. Selain ahli dalam pengobatan, anak itu juga cukup ahli dalam bermusik, juga menenangkan orang lain dan ia anak yang ceria, seperti _copy paste _ayah dewatanya, walau tidak sama persis.

Samatoki suka memperhatikannya. Menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya memperhatikan Ichiro bersenda gurau dengan beberapa anak dari pondok Apollo maupun Hermes. Kepribadian Ichiro yang satunya lagi adalah, ia ramah. Tidak heran, temannya berada dimana-mana di perkemahan ini. Bahkan, sebagian anak Athena dan Ares yang tidak terlalu suka bercanda bisa saja tertawa bersama Ichiro. Ah, _happy virus_.

"Hanya memperhatikannya lagi?"

Samatoki berjengit sedikit, "Bajingan."

"Hei!" Ramuda memprotes. "Anak-anak dari Aphrodite tidak ada yang bajingan, oke?"

"Cukup bajingan untuk membuat salah satu dokter kita dengan tinggi badan yang serakah itu patah hati. Huh, kurasa itu adalah hobi anak-anak Aphrodite untuk membuat orang-orang patah hati, hm?" balas Samatoki.

Ramuda mengambil tempat di sebelah Samatoki, "Oh, ayolah. Bukan salah kami untuk menjadi begitu menawan dan secara tidak sengaja menjadi bajingan."

"Kau mengakuinya."

"Ah, sialan kau Samatoki!"

Samatoki hanya mengendikkan bahunya tidak acuh. Lalu kembali pada kegiatannya memperhatikan Ichiro.

"Kurasa, anak Apollo pun dapat membuat seorang anak Ares patah hati, ya?" Ramuda menggoda dengan ucapan bernadanya.

"Aku tidak patah hati dan aku tidak tahu perasaanku sendiri."

"Kau frustrasi," jawab Ramuda cepat. "Tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya yang menggebu pada si pemikat hati, ah anak Ares sekali."

"Diam kau."

Si konselor pondok Aphrodite tertawa lalu menepuk-nepuk pundak Samatoki, "Ayolah, Samatoki." Ia menunjuk pada kawanannya di kelompok Aphrodite yang diam-diam memperhatikan sedari tadi, "Kalau kau sepengecut ini—" Ramuda mengangkat jari telunjuknya dan meletakannya di depan wajah Samatoki ketika dilihatnya si pemilik netra merah itu ingin protes, "—jangan memotong ucapanku! Kenapa tidak coba cari yang baru saja? Lihat, anak pondokku banyak yang mengincarmu. Ah, jarang sekali ada anak Ares yang tampan sepertimu, pasti ibumu cantik sekali ya?"

"Tidak tertarik," jawab Samatoki langsung.

Ramuda menyerukan protes, "Hey! Kau 'kan tidak pernah mencoba! Lihat, mereka menawan kok!"

"Ramuda, dengar," Samatoki kali ini menoleh menatap Ramuda. "Anak disana itu, iya anak Apollo itu, dengan marga Yamada yang disandangnya juga kedua netranya yang berbeda warna itu berbeda, oke?"

"Mungkin tidak semenawan anak-anak dari pondokmu ataupun tidak secantik ibumu. Tapi setidaknya di mataku dia indah. Lebih menawan dari anak-anak pondokmu dan lebih indah dari Aphrodite."

Ramuda tertawa kecil, "Semoga ibuku di atas sana tidak mengutukmu, ya."

Samatoki mengendikkan bahunya lagi, tidak peduli, toh orang tua dewa maupun dewi anak-anak disini jarang peduli pada anak-anaknya.

"Kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya, ya?"

Samatoki menggeleng, "Sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu perasaanku."

"Kau sedang berbicara dengan anak dari ahli cinta, sobat. Kau tidak bisa membohongiku, kau jatuh cinta."

"Terserahlah."

"Ah, kau ini keras kepala sekali sih?" ucap Ramuda sebal. Ia mendorong pundak Samatoki, "Kau bahkan tidak terpengaruh _charm speak_-ku selama aku bicara tentang anak pondokku. Kau itu jatuh cinta, tolol."

Samatoki menatap Ramuda terkejut, "Kau menggunakan _charm speak _padaku?"

"Uji coba," Ramuda menyengir lucu.

"Kau—"

Ramuda memotong cepat, "Ah, kau ini banyak omong sekali!" katanya sebal. "Seperti bukan anak Ares saja! Sana ajak bicara anak itu, pengecut. Jangan hanya diam disini seperti seorang _stalker_."

"Ramu—"

"Hey, Ichiro!" Ramuda berteriak pada Ichiro di seberang api unggun sana.

Ichiro menoleh dan membalas lantang, "Ya?"

Ramuda membalas lagi, "Kemarilah! Kita berbincang sebentar!"

Ingatkan Samatoki untuk membalas perbuatan Ramuda lain kali. 

* * *

a/n: mengetik ini buru-buru. aku menulis seperti ini karena "Samatoki Bucin Ichiro" adalah jalan ninjaku.


End file.
